This invention pertains to a system for powering and steering vehicles, and more particularly, to a system for using electrical propulsion to power, steer and brake heavy vehicles for precise control at all vehicle speeds.
The present invention is useful with tracked and other power vehicles to provide higher agility in the form of greater acceleration, higher speeds on slopes, better control over forward speed in turns, better fuel efficiency and a flexible drive train arrangement. Electric drives in combat vehicles allow major components, such as the engine, to be place anywhere in the vehicle without mechanical connections between the engine and the drive wheels or gears, and allow weight to be reduced. The same power used for the propulsion system can also be used to charge the weapon and armor system storage devices. The electrical energy storage can provide extended silent watch, silent-run ability and emergency get-home capability in the event of damage to the vehicle engine system.